


Edge of Tonight

by jaspersherbs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspersherbs/pseuds/jaspersherbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??” au that people asked me to finish. So here (cw for pot, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Tonight

It was half-past two when Jasper finally got back to the apartment he shared with Nathan, dropping his keys in the bowl beside the door. He turned lights on as he walked to the kitchen, opening the bread box between the microwave and toaster where he kept his weed and pipes. He murmured different chemical reactions to himself as he decided which pipe he wanted and packed himself a bowl. Grabbing a lighter, he lit the bowl, took a long drag, and blew out a haze of smoke.  _ Nice _ .

That’s when he first noticed something was off. Usually, Miller would yell at Jasper to at least open a window or something when he started smoking. He made his way down the hall to his roommate’s door–which was open. Odd.

“Nathan?” he called softly, pushing the door open with his toe.

Well, there was certainly someone on the bed–someone that smelled like Fireball. Nathan was allergic to cinnamon, so unless he had a death wish (he didn’t–he was too much of an overachiever), whomever was in the bed was definitely  not Jasper’s roommate.

“Uh, hello?”

The figure on the bed looked up– _shit, he was cute_ –and attempted to focus his eyes on Jasper. Oh, lovely. There was a cute drunk dude in his roommate’s bed. Miller wouldn’t flip his shit or anything,  noooo .

“Who’re y-you?” the dude slurred, standing and walking unsteadily toward Jasper.

“I’m, uh. Jasper?  Y’know …. the… guy who lives in the uh… other room.”

The other guy frowned. “Jas-Jasper? Oh.”

Jasper sighed. This was  gonna  be a longer night than he thought. His head was already starting to get fuzzy from the weed, and now he had a drunk stranger in his apartment to deal with. Hang on–he’d used his keys to get in–that meant the door was locked.

“So…. not to be rude or… whatever. But um. Who are you, exactly? And how did you get in my apartment?”

Grabbing onto Jasper’s shoulder, the dude nodded solemnly and said, “Monty. Gr-Green. Fire escape.” Suddenly, it was as if Monty  realised  he didn’t know where he was. “I… I think I’m lost…..” 

Oh no–oh god. The guy–Monty, or whatever–looked like he was about to cry.  _Please don’t start crying, please don’t start crying, please don’t start_ –

Of course. Full blown waterworks. This kid was obviously too drunk to function, and didn’t know where he was supposed to be.

Jasper put his arm around Monty’s shoulders, leading him into the living area and making shushing noises, trying to keep him as quiet as possible. 

He let Monty sit on the sofa and turned the  tv  on with the noise low to distract Monty from…. whatever was going on. 

Walking backwards into the kitchen to continue keeping an eye on Monty, Jasper texted Nathan while making hot cocoa.

[ sms  to: Nathan Miller] ** dude do u know a  monty  green? **

[ sms  from: Nathan Miller]  ** uh yeah he’s in my engineering class  i  think. why? **

[mms to: Nathan Miller] * _ photo of Monty sobbing into their couch cushions _ *

[ sms  from: Nathan Miller]  ** shit why is he in our apartment? is he drunk? **

[ sms  to: Nathan Miller]  ** fuck if  i  know. and VERY drunk. what do  i  do? he doesn’t know where he is or where he’s supposed to be **

[ sms  from: Nathan Miller]  ** let him sleep on the couch  i  guess? can’t send him out like that **

[ sms  to: Nathan Miller] ** … ok. **

[ sms  from: Nathan Miller]  ** oh, and Jas? if he tries to make out with you, don’t let him. from what  i’ve  heard he’s a  handsy  drunk. ;) **

_ Great _ . A  handsy , apparently gay, drunk dude  ~~ with amazing eyes ~~  was going to stay overnight. Jasper shook his head, slipped his phone into his pocket, and carried two mugs of hot cocoa over to the sofa. 

Setting the mugs down on the coffee table, Jasper cleared his throat and said, “Right, you’re  gonna  stay here tonight and uh… sober up a bit. I made you some hot cocoa, and I’ll get you a blanket when you’re ready to sleep. If you want.”

Monty looked up at Jasper with watery eyes and launched forward, wrapping his arms around Jasper’s waist and nestling his face into Jasper’s shoulder. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jasper ran a hand through his curls, and pulled Monty closer to him, patting him on the back. Eventually he became aware that Monty’s breathing had slowed and steadied, and was obviously asleep.

_Well, it could be worse_ ,  Jasper thought. _ At least he’s attractive _ .


End file.
